bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Hubert
Richter Hubert (ジャッジ·ヒューバート, Jajji Hyūbāto) is a Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritters, having been inducted after the Thousand Year Blood War. During the war, he had served as a Soldat and participated in several major battles during the war, as well as afterwards too when the Wandenreich was defeated. Following the death of Yhwach and the loss of the war against the Gotei 13, Richter followed the remaining forces of the Wandenreich into retreating from Soul Society back to the shadows under Ishida's command. When Ishida ascended to the throne as the new Emperor of the Wandenreich, Richter was recognized for his skills and became the next Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") of the reformed Sternritters, as well as serving as Ishida's second-in-command of the Wandenreich during the Emperor's absence. He now holds the designation A "The Adaptive" and continues serving the hidden empire for the safety of the Quincy Race under the new Emperor. Appearance Richter is a lean, tall fair skin young man in his late twenties. The color of his hair is silver and spiky, and use to be very long as it extended down to the waist while tied into a ponytail. This was before he became Wandenreich Soldat, in which at that time his hair was shorten considerably. It then had a buzz-cut on the sides of his head while the top part remained short but spiky. The color of his eyes are a dark red-like color, maroon almost to an extent that seems to darken depending on his mood. After becoming the Sternritter Grandmaster, Richter regrew his hair out but kept it without the ponytail this time. On his back he had a black version of the Wandenreich emblem tattooed there. He also gained a scar on his chest after taking an indirect hit from Bazz-B's Burner Finger 2. The scar is at the center of the chest and, ironically, shaped somewhat like a cross. Before his promotion, Richter wore the signature uniform of the Soldats. Said uniform was the waist-length white trench coat underneath a short white collared cape that reaches his waist as well. Along with that he wore a pair of white trousers ending with knee-length white trench boots. Over his face was the Soldat's black, white-lensed goggles, with white mask over the bottom part of his face and a white beret on his head with the Wandenreich symbol on the front. When he was not in battle, Richter did not wear the cloak, mask, goggles or beret, though exchanges the latter for a simple white cap. Attached to the back of his waist, over his rear, are several Seele Schneiders that he keeps in hand for battle. Richter's attire changed when he was made into the Sternritter Grandmaster though. He now wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, with the order's signature ankle-length cloak with a hood and the Wandenreich's symbol on the back. Underneath that he wears a calf-length white trench coat. Two pairs of matching white buttons can be seen on the chest and cuffs, both shaped with the Wandenreich emblem on them. On the inside of Richter's coat are extra pockets, where he keeps several capsules to use for Ginto Spells. He wears an additionally set of clothing underneath. Said clothing is a high collared, sleeveless white shirt with blue lines at the edges. Finally, Richter wears white trousers and white leather knee-length boots. Around his waist is a white belt with a golden buckle at the center. Dangling on the left side of his belt is his Quincy Cross. Personality Richter possess a complex view towards his fellow Quincy. On one hand, he cares for them as his own family. But on the other hand, he despises a good number of them, and even sometimes expresses fear too. This mainly is caused by his great dislike for Yhwach, which had begun when Yhwach had killed a close friend of Richter's during his revival. This disdain for the Father of all Quincy increased when Richter and his comrades were being affected by the destruction of Soul Society, due to Yhwach's assassination of the Soul King. However the opposite is said for his views towards Uryu, the new Emperor, whom he's very loyal too. Richter sees him as hope for the Empire and the Quincy Race as a whole. During his time in the Wandenreich, Richter developed survival instincts, as he did not even feel safe even with his own people, due to many of their cruel attitudes. Richter made sure to stay out of sight and not do anything to attract attention. This also meant that he had to suppress his hatred towards Yhwach. Richter also made it a fact to avoid the Sternritters as much as he possible could. Most of the reason was because of how some of the Sternritters treated their subordinates, having no problem with killing Soldats out of random or petty reasons. Another was that many other Soldats were power hungry and were willing to do anything to get to a higher position. This saddened Richter as it showed how far his people had fallen over the past one thousand years. Richter always tries to remain calm, focus, and logical, even in the heat of battle, another trait he formed while being a Soldat. He does not display the sadistic side that the late Sternritters showed, nor the arrogance and cruelty either. Richter understands when it is time to advance and fight or to stop and retreat. A prime example was when he had survived an attack from the 5th Division Lieutenant, Hinamori. He was well aware that he stood no chance against a lieutenant and captain and wisely retreated. Even as a Sternritter, Richter stills shows this side, especially now that he has the role of a leader. When he first joined the Wandenreich, Richter never showered signs of ambition or higher position, stating he felt better remaining where he was and staying unnoticed too. Another main factor of his persona at the time, is that because of the death of his friend, Richter rarely socialized with any of the other Soldats. This has proven useful in order for him to avoid being noticed and getting unneeded attention. However, after Yhwach's death and Ishida's ascension to the throne, Richter's motives had changed. He saw Ishida was the kind of person the Quincy race needed in order to survive. As such, he became focus on serving to the best of his capabilities under this new leadership. Originally, Richter showed little social interaction when he was a Soldat. But after the Thousand Year Blood War, Richter's personality changed greatly upon becoming a Sternritter and later the Grandmaster. He immediately showed to be good to talk with and polite too, even with enemies. Richter also showed a great sense of pride in the new generation of Sternritters. He now goes to great lengths to make sure that those picked to take the position are not ones that have any quirks that could affect their duties or threaten the safety of the Wandenreich. Uryu once summarized that Richter was merely hiding his true potential during Yhwach's reign in order to avoid attention. And now that there is a new Emperor and new Sternritters, Richter is now showing his true self. Richter also expresses that he has always been the kind of person who could adapt to any situation, hence why he was able to keep out of sight of the old Sternritters and later on adjust to his position as Grandmaster. Unlike with Yhwach, Richter is very loyal to Ishida to a level equal to that of his predecessor, Haschwalth, had towards Yhwach. While more casual then the other Sternritter and members of the Wandenrich, Richter still speaks respectfully towards the new Emperor. Richter is prepared to defend Ishida from any threats, both physically and verbally, as well as back him up in any decisions that Ishida should make. He also holds a strong dislike towards traitors and has no hesitation to kill them if they pose a threat to the Quincy's safety as a whole. Some of his closes friends call him "Rick" for short while Ishida calls him by his last name. Richter's relationship with the other Sternritters is good and he sees them as trustworthy comrades. However there are times when he can get annoyed with their own quirks and is known to reprimand them as their duty as Sternritters. History Coming from a long line of Echt Quincy, Richter is of German descent born in America. Since he could first learn to talk and walk, Richter was taught of what being a Quincy is and of his people's powers and history. Due to that, Richter learned much about his people's origins, as well as how Yhwach created the Quincy and the battle against the Gotei 13 a thousand years ago. During combat training Richter became well skilled in the arts of swordsmanship rather than using the traditional bow and arrow. Richter's views of Quincy stem from the more honorable part of their people, similar to what Soken Ishida taught his grandson Uryu Ishida. For that reason however, Richter disagreed with many of the Wandenreich's views. And because of that upbringing, Richter has always had a dislike towards Yhwach despite what the rest of his race thinks of the Father of all Quincy. That all began when Richter was only ten years old when the Father of all Quincy used his technique Auswählen nine years ago to rob all "impure" Quincy, mainly Gemischt, of their powers for his own, killing them as a result. One of these Quincy was a close friend of Richter's, who was also a Gemischt Quincy. His friend's death is what solidify his hatred towards the ancient Quincy Emperor. Sometime later after that event, the Wandenreich began a mass and forceful conscription of Quincy in the World of the Living, to fill their ranks with soldiers. Those that resisted in anyway were killed on the spot, as it was seen as a defiance towards the Wandenreich. Fearing for the safety of his family, Richter willingly followed the order and became a Soldat. While at the invisible empire, he witnessed Yhwach's lack of care for his people and subordinates as well as how so many Quincy were stemming away from their traditions. From there, Richter watched how the Quincy Emperor and his Sternritters treated their own kind, disgusting Richter greatly. However Richter kept to himself rather than being drawn into the spotlight, making sure to stay out of sight. He made a note to avoid any Sternritter if possible, especially Sternritter "E", Bambietta Basterbine, whom he heard had a fetish of calling in young Soldats for "special relief", though they were never seen again. Richter would later on participate in the Thousand Year Blood War, a war against the Shinigami, which took place 17 months after the defeat of the traitor Shinigami, Aizen Sosuke. To him personally, Richter saw no point to such a war except for needless revenge over what happened a Thousand Year Ago. The first action he saw was when the Wandenreich invade Hueco Mundo, burning down Las Noches where Richter witness Yhwach easily defeat Tier Harribel, whom had taken rule after Aizen was confined back to Soul Society. He later on fought in the first invasion where he and multiple other Soldats laid waste to Soul Society as the Sternritters summoned them. During the second invasion Richter bore witness to the giant meteorite summoned by Sternritter V Gremmy Thoumeaux. Later on he and several other Soldats attempted to kill Marechiyo Ōmaeda, lieutenant of the 2nd Division, as he was carrying his injured captain, Sui-Feng, and his sister, at the time. However they were all struck down by Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Divison, from her Shikai, Tobiume. While the rest of his team was killed, Richter managed to survive with only moderate injuries, due to firing a quick a Heilig Pfeil just in time to weaken the Zanpakuto's attack. He would've died later on at the hands of Shinji, if not for the arrival of Bazz-B. With the Shinigami's attention of the Sternritter, Richter managed to slip away to safety and treat his wounds. But due to escaping, it would mean Richter would soon experience the crumbling of the buildings around them. Realizing that this was because of the Soul King's death, Richter openly questioned if Yhwach was intending of killing them along with Soul Society. After Yhwach was killed by Ichigo Kurosaki, along with Haschwalth and the Four Sternritters that accompanied him, Richter retreated along with their remaining forces under Ishida's orders, the only survivor from the Soul King's Palace. With Yhwach now dead, Ishida automatically took the mantle as Emperor of the Wandenreich. But his rise to power as the next Emperor did not settle well for the still living Sternritters. Many of them had remained loyal to Yhwach and did not accept Ishida as their leader. While some of them had their own personal reasons for wanting Ishida removed from the throne. But Ishida had already began forming new Sternritters to fill in the vacant positions. Along with that, many Soldats, including Richter, supporting Ishida's rule, stood by his side. This action was caused by the revelation of how Yhwach was willing to sacrifice his own people for his selfish desires. Disputes began to erupt and lines were formed. Eventually it soon escalated to the point that a civil war began within the Wandenreich between Yhwach's loyalists and Ishida's loyalists. As for himself, Richter automatically chose Ishida's side. His reasons was because Richter saw Ishida as a better man and better future for the Wandenreich and the Quincy race. This was shared with many other Quincies, who had felt betrayed by Yhwach's attempt to destroy Soul Society along with them. As such the war did not last very long, with so many of the warriors of the Wandenreich siding with Ishida against the Yhwach's loyalists. Near the end of the short civil war, Richter and a handful of Soldats managed to overpower an already weakened Sternritter "H" Bazz-B. Though Richter did sustain some injuries during the battle, most notably a rather large scar on his chest, courtesy of a hit from a Burner Finger 2. After the war ended Ishida reorganized the Soldats and Sternritters to serve as a defenders of the Quincy Race and thus response teams when Quincy in the World of the Living were threaten by Hollows or other threats. Eventually seeing Richter's potential, Ishida made him the first person to be part of the new Sternritters. And thus the young Emperor gave him the same epithet that he had, "A" and made Richter the new Sternritter Grandmaster. Richter went to great lengths after that, looking for suitable candidates for the Sternritter. He personally overlooked their capabilities to make sure that they were worthy for the position. Whenever Ishida was a way on other matters, Richter would always be put in charge of the Wandenreich's stronghold, ensuring that no harm comes to it as well as keeping the Sternritters in line. Richter also took part in many assignments revolving around watching over Quincy families who are living in the World of the Living. The Wandenreich would ensure that no harm would befall them, whether against the Hollows or Shinigami. There were times when Richter would accompany Uryu during negotiations with the Gotei 13, trying to keep a somewhat stable relationship with the Shinigami intact. Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Richter possess a Quincy Cross. The cross takes the usually for of a five-pointed star. As a Soldat, it the points were smaller, but they changed after Richter became a Sternritter, protruding out more. Using this as a medium for reishi he's absorbed, and combining it with his own Reiyoku, Richter can create his Spirit Weapon to use in combat. His is normally kept attached to a short silver chain that hangs on the left side of his belt. : Richter possesses a medallion the size of one's palm, with the Wandenreich emblem carved onto it. The device was originally used during the Thousand Year Blood War by the Sternrriters for the purpose of stealing a Shinigami's Bankai and using it against them. Even after the war, the Wandenreich still use these devices in case the Shinigami decide to invade them or other emergencies. The medallion will only work if a Bankai nearby is activated. Furthermore the user's Spiritual Power must be at least equal to or greater that the target Shinigami, otherwise it would be impossible for the Sternritter to wield the captured Bankai. Another drawback is that if Richter should capture a Bankai, he will be unable to use Quincy: Vollständig for the duration he has it, unless he relinquishes it to someone else. Earpiece: Richter has an earpiece with the Wandenreich emblem on it. This allows him to communicate with headquarters no matter where he is, as well with local forces in the same area as him. (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō; lit. Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope): Richter wears a white glove over his right hand with blue lines. Richter received his from his family and spent many days practicing with it to increase his skills of collecting Reishi. By the time he joined the Wandenreich, Richter had completely mastered it. The training increased his power, strength, speed and stamina so that they were on par with a Shinigami seated officer from 6th to 4th seat and easily overwhelm regular Shinigami. The glove would also let him master his Quincy: Vollständig, but he was still far away from getting there. After the war and his appointment to Sternritter, Richter began training with the glove more on a daily basis. Eventually he managed to master it full where he can now use Quincy: Vollständig. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A Quincy Arrow that can also be used as a blade too. In fact Richter keeps several of these with him attached to the back of his belt with two more, one hidden in each of his boots. When not using his sword, Richter resorts to using these as melee weapons. He usually uses two at a time, one in each hand, as one is for offense and the other for defense. The blade acts as a chainsaw almost, allowing Richter to use the vibrations to weaken the bonds of reishi and make it easier for him to absorb and collect them. Richter can also connect one of them with his Spirit Weapon to perform unique techniques. Despite being able to be used as an arrow, Richter primarily uses them for melee weapons, either holding them in the reverse grip or just one, since he likes wielding two at the same time. *'Anhäufer' (German for "Gatherer"): The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful the Quincy wielding it becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become the user's. Despite knowing this technique, Richter is only good with it on low-rank soldiers like Seated Shinigami. The reason is that attacks from those who are Lieutenant and higher are to powerful for Richter to absorb entirely. Even after becoming a Sternritter, Richter has not yet fully mastered this, preferring to use the Seele Schneiders as swords. Powers and Abilities Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Soldat Category:Characters Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Wandenreich